Chibi Terror
by Korokiri
Summary: It could be everyonexNaruto is you want to think of it that way. When you think of Chibi, what comes to mind? Might you see cute, small, deformed and glompable? Or do you see small, innocent, evil, disobedience seekers?
1. The Terror Begins

The first chapter, re-written. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I only _wish_ I owned Naruto. But I cannot draw that well.

Or think up a plot to save my life... ;;;

**†

* * *

**

When you think of Chibi, what swirls out of the mist of your mind? Might you see cute, small, deforming and glompable?

Or do you see small, innocent, disobedience seekers and evil?

Some are brave enough to see the latter of the two.

Some people are crazy enough to write about it.

Be prepared.

**†

* * *

**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, tangled in the sheets of his bed; moonlight streaming between carelessly slung shut curtains. A sheen of sweat lingered on his temple, signifying a bad dream. His chest moved up and down quickly, as something began to slowly appear next to him.

The crystal clear image of perfection, of cuteness, of-

Aw heck, it was really weird, ok?

So, the small form disappeared in a blink, scuttling along the floor quickly, planning on a fun time of terrorizing the peacefully sleeping residents of Konoha.

Dun dun dun...

**†

* * *

**

The residents of Konoha slept peacefully, sane, hardworking people lying in the land of slumber, oblivious of the world around them.

Hatake Kakashi was not sane, therefore, he was wide awake and wandering the rooftops of the sleeping village quietly.

Actually, more than being insane, he had a very uneasy feeling in his gut, that something horrible was about to happen...

Or something already had...

**†

* * *

**

Iruka awoke much earlier than he had been planning, something heavy and warm sitting on his stomach. He did not open his eyes, only groped around for the lamp and his clock.

Light flooded the room from the small lamp, and he glanced at the clock. 2.01am. He glanced at the small figure on his chest, large pools of identical aqua staring unblinkingly into his own brown eyes.

...

...

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**†

* * *

**

And that was Kakashi's cue.

"Iruka!" He yelled valiantly; popping open the window of his friend's house and jumping in, narrowly missing the lamp.

"Na-Naruto..." Iruka whispered, ignoring the Jounin hopping around next to the bed, anxiously asking what was wrong. "You scared me. You look weird... I told you instant ramen would stunk your growth."

The supposed 'Naruto' tilted its head to one side cutely, in a confused manner, shutting both Iruka and Kakashi up.

"Naruto?" Whispered the silver haired man. His eyes grew large, and sparkly, shoujo bubbles appeared around him. (In pink, aqua and violet.) "Oh... CHIBI, CHIBI NARUTO!" He squealed, and commenced attempting to glomp the foot high figure.

Naruto squeaked and jumped out the way, just in time, obviously terrified of the silver haired man. Quickly, obviously in an attempt to protect himself, his squeaky voice yelled (as much as he could): "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

And a billion chibi Naruto's appeared.

Kakashi twitched.

Iruka twitched.

Kakashi twitched once more for good measure.

Then broke out a huge grin.

Because we all know just how effective a billion Chibi Naruto's would be to the fangirl mind.

"NARUTO-CHAAAAAN!!!" And he flopped down on the nearest unsuspecting chibi.

The poor, defenseless Naruto, whom was just flopped upon, disappeared and the original Naruto was left to make his escape through the open window and out into the night. Never mind how he got into the house in the first place.

"Aww..." Kakashi scratched his head. "I wanted a Chibi to take home..."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

**†

* * *

**

"NARUTO!! You _jerk_! How _dare_ you enter my house without permission!! Get _out_, DAMNIT!!!" Sasuke ran frantically, and rather un-Sasuke-like, around his house, chasing a very hyperactive ball of giggling Chibi energy.

"SHIT!" He yelled, as he tripped over a random item, most likely to have fallen from its original resting spot during the chase. "Get back here you little—" Sasuke leapt into the air, over his couch, and tacked the orange blob. "Gotcha!" He yelled, struggling to comfortably hold the bundle in his arms.

Chibi Naruto ceased to struggle (for the time being) and looked up at Sasuke as he glared down at it. "What in the devils name are you doing in my house at 3am!?" He asked angrily.

The little Naruto squeaked and licked Sasuke's nose.

The immediate reaction from the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan was shock. Then horror. "Wah!" He dropped it and crawled frantically away from the giggling form. "What did you do _that_ for!?"

The little Naruto just grinned and crawled over to Sasuke, climbing up his nightshirt and resting in the crook between his chin and chest. "Ai!" He squeaked, and then jumped into Sasuke's lap, promptly falling asleep.

**†

* * *

**

Sasuke awoke the next morning to miniscule snoring on his lap. He looked down blearily and wondered how in the world such a small Naruto caused him so much pain. He was definitely feeling the 'stumble-around-stupidly-in-the-dark-to-catch-Naruto" escapade he had ventured on the previous night.

He stumbled up, grabbing the form before it fell and went on the way to do his morning hygienic duties before scurrying off to meet his teammates.

**†

* * *

**

Sakura squealed. "Oh my god! Sasuke-kun, it's so cute!" She squealed and hugged the small figure tightly, assuming it was just a plushie. "Is it for me? Thank you!" _I mean,_ she thought to herself, _why else would Sasuke be carrying around a plushie on his shoulder?_

"Sakura... It needs to breathe, you know." Sasuke pointed out helpfully. Sakura gasped in surprise and held Chibi Naruto out at arms length, treating him like a small cat.

"Oh my god... It's ALIVE?!"

"It's time you notice that you like it so much, even though it resembles a very small Naruto."

Sakura, in turn, dropped it. "Ew!!"

Chibi Naruto landed on his feet; then dropped to his butt and scratched behind its ear with its foot.

"Awwww..." Sakura's motherly/fangirl instincts took over, and the bent to pick up the small form again. "So cute..." Cradling it against her chest, she closed her eyes and smiled. (Insert more Shoujo crap here)

Suddenly, Kakashi popped up next to Sakura, making her fall into the backwards over the bridge, falling into the raging rive be-

"Oh man," Sasuke peeked over the side of the bridge, to see that it WASN'T a raging river, and that Sakura had indeed not fallen into it.

Kakashi was there though.

"So much is going wrong with this day..." he whispered to himself.

Sakura immediately yelled out in exasperation at their teacher. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Chibi Naruto mimicked her, hand movements, scary face and all.

Kakashi shrugged, looking at the invisible watch on his hand. He noticed it needed new batteries. "Not that late." He shrugged.

And then he noticed Chibi Naruto.

He RECOGNIZED chibi Naruto.

In turn, Chibi Naruto recognized him.

And cowered in fear.****

**†

* * *

**

Wai! I still love my creation so much! Hugs Chibi Naruto

Hope you all like the revised chapter... wow. I really haven't been on in a long time! Quick Edit is handy!

And now, be a good person, if you haven't already, and click the purple/blue-ish button down there!

C.Naruto plushies to those who review.


	2. Ramen is what Naruto uses as hairgel

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Naruto. Wish I did.

I wrote the first chapter somewhere around 1am, and that seems to be when I write best... so this one probably will be a lot like it's first. Eep.

* * *

"Whahaha!" Chibi Naruto, very frightened at the sight of the man, scurried quickly onto Sakura's shoulder and burrowed into the crook of her neck for safety.

Kakashi squealed out his new catch phrase (Chibi, Chibi Naruto!) and launched himself at Sakura's shoulder.

Luck was on their side, though, as Iruka decided to take that instance to appear behind Kakashi and grab his collar, sufficiently stopping him in mid-leap. "Kakashi!" He scolded the Jounin and tsk'd accordingly. "You're scaring him!"

"I want a Chibi Naruto..." The silver-haired man pouted.

Iruka sighed heavily, grabbing Kakashi by the collar and preparing to drag him off. "I don't think there will be class today... Go... do whatever you do when you _don't_ have class." Sakura idly watched them walk away, Iruka scolding Kakashi repeatedly.

_Well,_ Inner Sakura thought; _that was easy. Since we don't have class..._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. "Do you want to have lunch together, Sasuke-kun?" Not really expecting an answer from the stoic boy; began to drag him toward Ichiraku.

While being dragged, Sasuke felt Chibi Naruto hop onto his own head, and nuzzle down into his hair for a nap. "You sure are cute..." He mumbled, reaching up a hand to pat him.

Sakura squealed. "Do you really mean that, Sasuke-kun?" She blushed, and Inner Sakura rejoiced. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blinked, decided he would rather not correct her(Because then she would know that he didn't _really_ have an ice cold heart.) and decided just to poke Chibi Naruto as they reached the ramen stand. It squirmed, and almost fell off his head as he walked.

Neji didn't socialize often. He wasn't a very social person. Actually, he wasn't a social person, Period. End of story. But today, he just _had_ to let Hinata convince him to come to Ichiraku. What was the fun of sitting there eating noodles that would probably stunt your growth? Hell, just look at Naruto. All he ate was Ramen, and he was a runt. Naji heard footsteps, and looked over his shoulder. Sasuke. He nodded politely to him, whereas the Uchiha boy nodded back.

The Neji noticed the lump on his head.

He wasn't usually one to just grab something from someone, but now seemed appropriate. He snatched what he thought to be a plush toy from Sasuke's hair. "Why are you carrying a plushie around with you?" He cradled it in his arms, and didn't notice when it snuggled into his chest.

_"Traitor..." _Sasuke mumbled to it.

"It looks like Naruto..." Neji went on, picking it up by its tail to examine it. Chibi Naruto squeaked at him. Neji's eyes widened a bit, and he raised an eyebrow. The thought: _It's alive! _Ran through his mind.

Neji put it back on the table, dangerously close to his ramen bowl. Well, most of us know that when little kids see something that can potentially be used to make a mess... well, they make a mess. That applies to Naruto whether in Chibi form or not.

"Kya!" And Chibi Naruto jumped. Straight into Neji's ramen bowl. He splashed, he swam, he jumped, and he dunked.

Neji sat in front of it, getting most of the ramen on his face and clothing, just staring in horror. The juices were ruining his coat!

"Argh!" Sasuke shielded his face as he randomly attempted to pluck Chibi Naruto from the bowl. "Stop! Stupid thing!"

Neji decided the bowl deserved some suffering, and threw his chopsticks at it. Chibi Naruto, now sitting in front of Sasuke and away from the offending bowl, had large, but very much fake, tears in his eyes. Sasuke, not being female, couldn't tell that these were fake.

"Ah, uhm..." Sasuke suddenly felt very bad. He made a chibi cry! "I'm sorry?" It was much more of a question then an apology, but Chibi Naruto glomped him anyway, getting him even more stickier than he was before.

Chibi Naruto looked around a bit, then shivered as a wind blew in from the outside.

"Is he ok?" Neji asked, as he was now done thwaping the bowl with his chopsticks.

"He's cold." Sakura pointed out helpfully, eating her ramen between words. "And he needs a bath. Badly."

Sasuke blinked. Neji blinked. Both shrugged, picked up the boy, and sauntered out the door to the bathhouse.(After paying for their meals, of course.)

Not long after, Hinata would follow them, and come to find the small Chibi Naruto in the ladies locker room. She picked it up, made a face of disgust, and then smiled. "You need a bath. But you're so cute..."

She dipped him into the water of the large bath and watched him paddle around in amusement.

* * *

[gasp] I got another revision out! Let's work on the next one, while I've still got my creative juices flowing...

Jeez, I never noticed how short these chapters were...


	3. Apparently, Sasuke is a father now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

I guess I _couldn't_ finish all the revisions that night... erm. Oh well, I'll try for TONIGHT then.

I just remembered, Once, my friend Alison drew Chibi Naruto, but she thought it was about the size or a normal anime plushy (is that even how you spell it?), which is about 7inches, according to my Sleepy-time!Eiji plushy. I always thought Chibi Naruto's tail would be about 14 inches, whereas his body was about 10. So he's 24 inches long. :D

That's just me, though. Imagine him however you want.

* * *

(Cool! Coloured lines in QuickEdit now!) 

Sasuke, and for some reason or another, Neji, were frantically looking for the small Chibi Naruto. Why? As if _they_ know. But we're smarter than them. We know why.

As they were panicking, Hinata was walking calmly out of the bathhouse, carrying a disgruntled, extremely fluffy, but _dry_ chibi out in her arms. Apparently, Naruto doesn't like towels, hair dyers, and car washes. Though that has nothing to do with this story, so we won't go into it. Neji and Sasuke attempted to tackle her.

Hinata smiled sweetly and blushes a bit. "Is he yours?"

"Yes." Sasuke pulled his face from the ground (Neji just lie there, head raised and spitting out dirt) and took the Chibi Naruto from her carefully. "Thanks."

Once again, Chibi Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest and prepared for a nap.

"Ino and Sakura would be very jealous, to see Sasuke hugging another boy." Hinata whispered, and blushed harder. Sasuke blinked.

As if on cue, Ino herself came waltzing down the street. She stopped, seeing Sasuke, and glomped him. "Sasuke-kun!" For a second, she stopped moving. She then poked Chibi Naruto, nestled tightly in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke himself just about dropped him, and really did when Ino tried to tug him out of his arms.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... is this..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Your SON!?"

The Hyuuga cousins snorted, and Sasuke's eyes widened. Well, he didn't usually get this kind of opertunity...

"Yes."

And Ino almost fainted.

Almost.

"What?! WHO!?"

Sasuke plucked Chibi Naruto from the ground fondly, and hugged him close.

For a second, Sasuke thought she was dumb enough to ask "Who's your son?" but, then he picked up on what she was saying.

And he was stumped.

Ino's eyes flared dangerously as his lack of a response. "WAS IT SAKURA?!"

Sasuke face faulted. "No! Does he look like he has pink hair?! He doesn't even have black hair!" Sasuke contemplated for a second on who would be a plausible person to use... not Sakura, he had already ruled that out. Ino was standing right there, and Hinata might faint if that big of a shock was put on her. And Naruto was male.

_Did I _really_ just think that? Well, only one-way to go... luckily, my fangirls aren't smart enough to figure out that it's impossible..._

"His mother was Naruto's cousin."

Chibi Naruto looked up at his adoptive father with a look saying something along the lines of "Wow! You were smart enough to think of _that_?" He was being sarcastic, of course.

Ino eye twitched.

Ino's hand twitched.

Ino shook with rage.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And she stomped off in the other direction, Sasuke almost forgotten. Her only goal: Kill Naruto. Because in some twisted way, this was his fault.

She didn't get far.

For she was stopped by the Sasuke fan club.

And Sasuke's fan club was not a force to be reckoned with.

Sasuke heard them. And Sasuke does not run from many things.

But Sasuke ran now.

Neji and Hinata raced after him, after Hinata quickly scooped up Chibi Naruto into her arms. There were two reasons for them taking the effort to follow him: 1) They were bored, and 2) It was fun to watch Sasuke run for his life(They would be VERY lucky is Neji's fan club didn't join the group). Chibi Naruto squeaked a bit, and blew a raspberry over Hinata's shoulder at the girls.

"Hey, Dad!" Neji yelled after Saskue. He slowed down a bit. "You forgot your son!" And Sasuke stopped, turned around, and glared at him.

He was petrified, or mentally preening, at the size of his fan club.

Neji caught up with Sasuke quickly, and began dragging him into the nearest house.

* * *

I taking out Tsunade and everyone... because... I think I have plans for them later. :D 

...And I'm blinded and deaf and tired and sweaty from a concert. ;; I wanna go to bed...

**EDIT:** Just fixed this! I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think that since I was so tired from the Weird Al concert, I accidentally just put this up as a new chapter, instead of replacing one with it. Sorry again. :)


	4. Shikamarus Ponytail is a swing to chibis

Oi… I think I drove all my fans away because of lack of updates. @_@ (Ari: What fans?) 

Come back! X3 

_____

A few hours later, they were all STILL in Jiraiya's house. 

Even though Hinata had plainly said: "Let's take him home." He had insisted on them staying. 

On and on, he rambled about stories of him, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. (Everyone shivered at the thought of Orochimaru being a kid.) 

Chibi Naruto was dozing off slightly on Hinata's lap, Neji was twirling a kunai around his finger, Sasuke was counting the flowers on the carpet, and Hinata was trying to listen to Jiraiya's stories, but losing track off all the events and getting confused. 

Jiraiya grinned and finished another story. Sasuke jumped up, and began slithering toward the door. "Uh, well, thanks for your uh..." Neji got up, and walked over to him. "Hospitality."

Sasuke nodded.  "Right, hospitality, but we have to go and take Naruto home now, so we'll see you later. Bye!" 

Hinata walked shyly after them, saying a polite goodbye. 

                        + + = + +

They walked in silence for a bit, till Sasuke stopped and listened intently. 

His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to say something, before...

Gaara popped up in front of him. "Hola." 

"Gah!" Sasuke jumped back a few feet, and blinked. "Gaara?" 

Gaara smirked. "Yeah?" 

Sasuke smirked. "What 'cha doing here?"

Gaara blinked. 

*Five minutes later*

"Oh, Temari wanted to go shopping." 

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Don't you live a few thousand miles away?" 

Gaara glared. "So?" 

Neji sighed, and said no more. 

Hinata put the little Naruto on the ground, as he squirmed to get away.

"Ga! Gaaaaaaaa!" Gaara blinked. 

"Did that THING just try to say my name?" 

Chibi Naruto looked up at him with big watery eyes, smiling happily. 

Sasuke looked murderous. "Traitor!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.  

Gaara's lips twitched. 

Chibi Naruto, being the suicidal thing he is, jumped up and onto Gaara's head. 

"GAAAAAA!!!"

Neji blinked. "That wasn't Gaara screaming..." 

Sasuke smirked. "I think he's in shock." 

Gaara's eyes were wide, and standing the middle of the road, one wouldn't be surprised if the fan girls just happened to rush by to get to Sasuke and run him, And poor little Naruto, into the dust. 

"He-IT knows me... HOW?!" 

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun knows you." 

Gaara's eye twitched. 

"You should take him with you, Gaara." 

Gaara looked like he was about to burst, as a vein showed up on his forehead. 

"TAKE HIM WITH ME?! Why, would I do something as stupid as that!!?"

"Because you looooooooove him!" Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara stared at Neji. Somewhere Tony the Tiger choked on his GRRRRRRRRREAT frosted flakes. 

"Uh... Neji? Are... you... uh... feeling well?"

Neji just sweat dropped. 

____________

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kakashi crept uo behind it. 

IT moved slightly, getting comfortable in it's newest resting spot. 

"KA!!!" He pounced, and jumped, and hopped, and landed about three feet away from said target.

"Kya?" Chibi Naruto blinked down at him with big eyes. 

Kakashi's eye/s got watery, and gracefully glomped Naruto. (1)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" War cry.

Thud.

Bump.

Crash.

Paiiiin.

Or as much pain as Kakashi could be in, considering he was just in a headlock, and then flipped by a foot and a half tall student of his. 

"I've trained you well!" 

_______________

Today was a day to sit, and sit, and sit, and sit. And laze around. And beat Asuma at Shogi. Stuff like that.

But our little Shikamaru was not happy at ALL to have a small fox like creature, currently nesting in his hair. 

And a twitching Sasuke standing nearby.

A bubbly Kakashi. 

And an angry Gaara.

"Get. It. Off. Me." 

"WHEEEEEE!!!" 

Chibi Naruto spun around, hanging to the edge of Shikamaru's ponytail. 

"I've always wanted to do that!" 

Gaara twitched. Sasuke kicked him and whispered: "That's MY line." 

_____________________

I had a good week, so I decided to update. I know this isn't very long.. FORGIVE ME!! Lol

Haven't we all just wanted to grab Shikamaru's ponytail, become Chibi and swing around?

No one?

Ok then. It's just me. @_@

(1) I have tried *gracefully* glomping someone. It. Does. Not. Work! 

Oh, and about that "KA!" thing. Don't ask. Just don't. 

^ I've actually had this written for a while now. -.-;;; I'm just lazy... I wanted to add more, but maybe I shall update more, ne?


	5. Kisame maims poor innocent tulips

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. :)

SB is currently too busy dodging random flying items to comment on Chapter Five of "Chibi Terror". She asks your eternal forgiveness for the late-ness and hopes you enjoy the short chapter. She will continue the revision project.

* * *

"Tell me again, why I'm babysitting... this... uhm... this chibi?"

Sasuke shrugged, leaning nonchalantly against a wall in the shadows of the house. Shikamaru was sitting, or rater, lying on the hill in front of the house as the 'Chibi' jumped over his stomach. Sasuke counted the times in his mind and began getting annoyed. "WHY does he do that?!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes to look at Sasuke and gave a 'You-Think-I-know?' look. He looked back up at the clouds and continued to ignore the bouncing ball of energy. "As long as no one sees me here with it, I'll be happy."

"I'll be happy if IT goes away. Somehow." Shikamaru's eyes widened as a thought struck him. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide with horror. Chibi Naruto bounced around him, ad cute look of confusion gracing his small face.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sasuke looked over. "What if we're stuck with this thing... until we _die_?!" Sasuke gulped in terror and hoped that wouldn't happen, and that this moment of OOCness would be over quickly.

* * *

Itachi wandered slowly down the path on Konoha, hoping to run into some random, and very unlucky, person to harm. Kisame trailed dreamily after him, stopping every once and a while to step on a flower. Sometimes Itachi would also wonder WHY the village was deserted. It could have been because he was there. It could have been because Kisame was maiming poor little tulips. Or it could have been because it was 1am.

Itachi stopped suddenly when he heard the ruling of a bush, a few squeaks and then hurried footfalls behind them. Twirling around all villain style, he came face-to-stomach with his own dearest little brother.

"Ah, Sasuke-" Itachi stopped and turned to glare at his brother, whom had just dived into the bush and rummaging around frantically. A string of curses came from the bush that made Itachi and Kisame sweat-drop. Well, had this been a manga, they would have sweat-dropped.

And it _is_ a manga. So they did.

"You little-" Sasuke began a new string of curses, ending with "-idiot!" And emerged from the bush with twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair in strategic places. He was also holding a madly grinning little Naruto. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"What the hell is that?"

Sasuke looked up in surprise at his brother's voice, and did a hero pose, after drawing a swirl on his index finger. "YOU!"

Itachi's eyebrow disappeared of his forehead. "Yes. Me."

"Ok, just making sure. Ja." And Sasuke walked off, only to be confronted by Itachi again, at a more decent hour in the morning.

Sasuke looked up at him from his seat in the ramen shop. "What do you want now?" His Glare-O-Death™ was almost permanently painted on his face when Itachi was around.

"I wanna know if I'm the only one who's noticed that," He plucked Chibi Naruto from the table by his tail and held him in the air, "this _thing_" Chibi Naruto snorted indignantly, "has a tail!?"

Sasuke blinked. "He does, doesn't he?"

"And why were you chasing after him last night?"

"He snuck out of my apartment and was terrorizing the Hokage."

"He looks like the fox kid."

"Duh."

* * *

Lee like the train.

He had the hope that, if he got stronger, Sakura might just notice him, and fall in love with him.

So that was what he was doing that that moment. Training. What exactly he did for his training, the authoress doesn't know. So we'll skip right to the "fun" part.

"ARGH!" Lee screaming and flailed as something landed on his round head. That 'something' went "squee!".

"There's a mutant squirrel on my head!!" Lee screamed, flailing around and narrowly missing random tree. "Get it _off_!!"

Sasuke and Itachi (Kisame was poking a flower in a tree with a branch,) watched in amusement as Chibi Naruto hung off Lee's head, grinning like a fox. (The authoress admits that this is a bad pun.) Lee flailed around for a bit more, before deciding that this wasn't getting him anywhere, whereupon he sat down and attempted prying the "squirrel" off his face.

"Ouch." He mumbled, as the thing finally came off. "Why were you on my face, little guy?" Chibi Naruto blinked and grinned cutely. Lee would have become a pile of goo at the cute smile, but instead decided that going "AWWWWW!!!" and squeezing the life out of the little thing was good enough.

Chibi Naruto spluttered and squeaked, and probably would have made more chibi noises, had Lee not been cutting off his air supply, and thus keeping him from breathing.

"Lee, you can let go of it, now."

Lee looked over at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke jumped slightly, as Lee pointed a finger at Itachi. "Do you know you have a big, scary killer following you?"

"I swear I don't know it. It's just following me because it thinks I'll feed it."

"Uhm... ok..."

"I am _not_ an 'it'."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are you brothers?" Lee asked, watching them squabble. They both turned to him, and screaming in unison- "YES!" –and went back to fighting.

Lee just shrugged, picked up the small Naruto and smiled at him. Chibi Naruto batted at Lee's eyelashes a bit, and Lee grinned. He then walked off with the chibi tucked safely under his arm like a plush toy.

* * *

Hey, guess what? It took me about the whole summer to write this. :D That's a new record for me, in my small career of fanfiction writing. I have suddenly gotten interest in Naruto, once again! I blame it on "I fell in love with a boy" by OO83. Oh my god. I love that fic. squishes it

Also, I got a live journal. :) I know, I'm like, three years behind everyone else, but, hey, better late than never, they always say. :) Name is SpencerBlaze. Like always.


End file.
